


Dancing With a Stranger

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Begging, Deaf Character, Doggy Style, Elevator Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Het, Knotting, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Omega Eileen Leahy, POV Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Touchy-Feely, Trapped In Elevator, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Eileen hates casual sex. She’s been dealing with her heat for years with artificial pheromones and a good vibrator. When the elevator breaks down and locks her in with a handsome alpha stranger, though, neither can resist the other.





	Dancing With a Stranger

Just a few more minutes, Eileen told herself as she stepped into the elevator. She’d been feeling flushes of warmth and catching the scents of alphas across rooms all day — her heat was about to start. It wasn’t due until tomorrow, but it felt like it was going to come early this month. 

Fifteen more minutes until she was out of the office, down the road, and home with the doors locked and her vibrator ready. Eileen had no partner, and she refused to give in to her biological demands if there was no relationship beyond sex. She’d managed to deal with her heats with artificial alpha hormones and plenty of self-loving so far, and she could keep that up.

At least she thought so, until he stepped into the elevator. The alpha was a very tall man, handsome, with broad shoulders and brown hair that brushed the tops of them. He smelled like musk and woodsmoke; she felt a flush of heat go through her at the first whiff, and it wasn’t fading as easily as the flashes she’d had throughout the day, either. If the elevator doors hadn’t already closed, she would’ve dashed out to get away from him.

The alpha, who she recognized from the break room at lunch, caught the scent of her instantly too. He turned concerned hazel eyes on her, quickly taking in the flushed cheeks and panting breaths that Eileen couldn’t control right now. 

“Are you gonna make it?” He was talking to her — Eileen could just barely read his lips, she was so distracted by the scent of him. Her mind was in a haze now, a lusty urgent cloud she recognized as full-on heat. If not for the alpha’s scent, she would have made it. 

The elevator’s floor buttons blinked, and Eileen nearly sobbed in relief. Thank god, she could flee the scene, hide in the bathroom and take care of some of this tension, something — 

The alpha was looking at the elevator panel, then punching on a few buttons urgently. She saw his throat bob when he swallowed hard. 

“We’re stuck,” he told her, questions in his eyes. “God you smell good. I-I mean, I’m sorry, this’s…” He shook his head, smiling nervously. “We’re in trouble.”

Eileen had to agree. Being in heat and locked in an elevator would have been bad enough, but she was locked in with an alpha — one who was about to go into rut, with the pheromones she was putting out. The more the heat took hold of her, the less rationally she thought about that, too. She’d avoided casual sex so long, maybe she’d like it, maybe he’d like her, maybe… 

No, she told herself, feeling a wave of tension grip her body enough to make her groan. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sank to her knees on the floor, hands working shakily at the buttons of her blouse. No, alphas didn’t care about feelings, they just wanted an omega to knot and then they were on their way. 

Thinking about knotting was making her soak her panties, though. She nearly whimpered when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the alpha, face flushed, eyes unable to avoid her breasts. Eileen realized she’d pulled off her bra as well as the blouse, and she shivered. 

Being in heat was like losing your mind, and this damn alpha wasn’t helping. He smelled delicious…she desperately wanted to taste him. On impulse, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down, pressing a kiss to his open mouth. She felt his whole body shudder pleasantly at that, and his heart was thudding in his chest against her hand. 

Still, amazingly, he pulled away.

“I-I can’t,” he said, licking his lips. “Can’t take advantage of you.”

Eileen took one of his hands — big, they were so big — and placed it on her breast, moaning at his skin against her nipple.

“Please,” she panted, “Help me. Help…”

The alpha flushed, but cupped her breast, running his thumb slowly over her hard nipple. Eileen squirmed under his hand. “More,” she begged.

He seemed to come to a decision — Eileen saw him drop his bag on the floor, then sit down and reach for her. Shakily, she followed along as he picked her up with ease, sitting her straddled on his lap. He was strong, and suddenly her resolve not to have sex with strangers was very, very weak. 

When she went in for a kiss again, though, the alpha held her back. He pressed a thumb into her mouth, a little smile on his face as she started to suck on it. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, shivering as she moved her tongue around his thumb. She didn’t care to fuck strangers often, but she was good at it when she did — she could feel the hard length of him through his slacks. Every part of him was giant, apparently. Damn. 

“Eileen,” she managed breathlessly, pulling his thumb out of her mouth to do it. The alpha’s eyes were burning with as much lust as hers, but there was a warmth to them too as he gripped her chin and pulled her down to kiss her lips slowly. 

“Eileen,” he breathed against her, an inch away, “I’m Sam.” She looked up at him and felt the heat wash over her again, cramping her stomach, frantic tension between her legs making her gasp. He tasted even better than he smelled.

They weren’t strangers, she told herself, as he pulled her close and kissed her harder. They’d been introduced. Did he do that to make her more comfortable? Sam was hugging an arm around her waist, tongue sliding hot over her own, and she couldn’t think straight. 

“More,” she whimpered, grinding down on him through their pants. Her jeans were probably one big shameful wet spot by now, but Sam seemed to like it. His hands were at her waist, unbuttoning the jeans while she rubbed on him and moaned. In the next moment, he’d slipped a hand down the front of her panties. Eileen saw stars and choked into his shoulder, gushing onto his long fingers as she came.

Sam held her back steady with the other hand as he fingered her, nuzzling his face against the side of her neck and kissing there roughly.

“Ohh!” Eileen wailed, rocking on his lap against his fingers. She was so keyed up that just touching her there made her orgasm, but the hard cock between her legs, the soft lips mouthing promises against her neck made her forget where she was. 

“I’ve got you,” Sam promised, words she felt against her skin. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Please…please,” Eileen gasped, coming down from her high. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Sam seemed to understand; she whimpered when he removed his hand, but then he was pressing her to her back on the floor. He kissed her hard as he pulled the jeans down her legs, down on all fours over her now. She was drowning in the scent of him, the musk of it, so strong she could taste it. 

Eileen couldn’t wait anymore. Her hands were working at the waist of his slacks, unbuttoning, unzipping. She felt Sam’s pleasant gasp as his cock sprung free, resting hot and heavy in her hand. He was huge — how had those pants even held him in once he got hard?

Just touching it made the heat rise in her to a feverish pitch. Sam was panting against her shoulder at her touch, but he was also pulling her panties down, dragging his slacks down. 

“Sam,” she said, tugging at his hair to bring him in for another kiss. She didn’t care about anything right now but him on her, in her, rubbing that musk all over her. She was drunk on him, and from the way Sam was shaking, he was overwhelmed by her as well. 

Sam covered her body with his own, and the weight of him was delicious. The man was built, toned — solid and strong all over. She writhed beneath him as his hips worked against hers, thick cockhead trailing between her thighs. 

“More!” She pleaded, aching for him. Her clit was throbbing again, and she wanted to come, wanted his knot in her more than anything right now. 

Sam was bracing over her, strong arms flexed on either side of her head. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing rough and ragged. 

“We can’t,” he groaned, the words hardly clear enough for her to feel, “I’ll knot you if we…” The rest was unreadable murmurs, maybe pleas.

He didn’t want to do this with a stranger, either, Eileen realized. But they weren’t strangers — they’d been introduced, and she’d just found this thing in common between them. Right now her head was filled to the brim with lust, swimming in his musk and her own urgent needs, but she wanted…after this, she wanted to get to know him. If she didn’t die of this heat first, that was. 

Shaking, she reached down and gripped his cock. Sam shuddered in barely-restrained pleasure at her touch — when she started to push his thick length hard between her legs, he began to shake harder. After a moment, he made a decision again — he gripped one of Eileen’s thighs and folded her leg up and to the side, spreading her open. Eileen pushed his cock into herself, choking at the burst of intensity as the first few inches entered. He was so big it almost hurt, but her heat was making her too desperate to care.

For an alpha, Sam’s self-control around her was incredible. Even he couldn’t restrain himself now, though. He held her legs open and angled his hips, pushing into her in a smooth deep slide. She took him up to the hilt, so wet by now that she gushed around him. Sam started to kiss her neck, hips taking a fast, sharp rhythm. Eileen felt so full, so stuffed, but she wanted more — she wanted that knot. 

“Ah-ah-ah!” She was sure she was making a lot of noise, with the way the cries burst fast and frantic from her throat. She grabbed at Sam’s hips and rocked along to the rhythm of them, urging herself harder to meet each thrust, driving him deeper and deeper.

The rake of teeth against her neck made her arch her back, groaning. No-one ever used their teeth with her — no-one wanted to risk a mating bite they couldn’t stand behind. It could be the lust talking, but Sam seemed different.

He was driving her crazy — she writhed and arched beneath him, still clinging to his hips as he pounded her. She was so open, so full of him, but the tension still coiled between her legs until she couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Sam,” she begged, praying he’d understand. She didn’t care how they met anymore — she wanted to be knotted, she wanted SAM to be the one knotting her. 

Sam’s pace slowed to deep, smooth thrusts, and she was on that edge but couldn’t quite tip over. It HURT. She was aching and throbbing and streaming wet down the insides of her thighs. When Sam’s mouth captured hers, though, she knew he would do what he promised and take care of her. They kissed each other breathless, and Sam slipped one hand between her legs, big thumb running over her throbbing clit. 

Eileen’s cries were muffled by his mouth on hers, and she loved it. She clutched both hands to his shoulders, choking against his lips as the orgasm took her apart. Sam’s cock was still driving in and out of her as she rocked and shuddered, squeezing him tight. 

“M…more,” she panted, “Please, more!”

Sam sat back as soon as she’d ridden out her orgasm, gripping Eileen’s wrists and easily pulling her up to sit on his lap, cock still buried deep inside. Eileen gasped, leaning up against his chest as he took her deep from below. The alpha had a hand around her waist, the other buried in her hair, holding her head up to face him. She felt too exposed with those hazel eyes on her, burning with lust but still holding that warmth, too. 

This was a one-time thing, she reminded herself. God they fit together well, but she couldn’t let herself believe that Sam would stick around afterward. None of them ever did. 

Sam interrupted her thoughts, pulling her in for a surprisingly soft kiss. When he drew back, he was lifting her again, helping her turn to face away from him. 

“Aaah!” Eileen moaned as she sank back down onto his cock, sitting with her back to his chest. This was better, facing away. She didn’t have to look him in the eye. Sam wasn’t done yet, though — he pushed her forward onto all fours, mounting her from behind. Eileen felt herself gushing around his cock just from the position. He was going to knot her, wasn’t he? Much as she still believed she would end up alone, she wanted his knot. She could pretend he was her mate for just a little longer.

Sam’s big hands were on her bare back, gently but firmly pushing until she bent over far enough to fold her arms on the floor. As she rested her head on them, she felt Sam’s hand on top of her head, the other gripping her shoulder tightly. He burst into sharp, deep thrusts, and Eileen felt herself moaning again. 

“Ohhh…ohhh! Sam!” His lips were brushing hot against the back of her neck, and she quivered, moving her knees further apart. “Do it — knot me, do it!” 

He responded by curling himself around her tighter. She felt the hard wall of his chest against her back, his thick cock plunging in and out so deep. She was so wet that she gushed around his cock as he bred her, dripping on the floor. They were moving frantic and messy, humping like animals, and it only made Eileen hotter. She couldn’t think, her head was a haze of lust and his scent and her primal instincts. 

“Sam!” She sobbed, begging. He had both hands on her shoulders now, gripping so hard she was sure it bruised her. Eileen felt herself tip into the orgasm at the same time the cock in her swelled even larger than before, impossibly large. God, she hadn’t been knotted in so long — no vibrator could feel like this. 

She felt the rumble against her back as Sam growled into her hair, hips rutting into her hard and fast. She felt the heat of him flooding inside her and sobbed with relief, clutching over one of the hands that held onto her shoulders. The waves of pleasure from her orgasm rippled and washed over her, the knot starting them up again each time they tried to fade. 

She sank into the wash of the waves, Sam’s strong arms around her. She forgot where they were, how they’d gotten there — it was her and Sam and the knot holding her over that edge of pleasure. It was almost frightening, how strong it was, but Sam was whispering against her neck, telling her how good she was, telling her to surrender. And Eileen did. 

Knotting made you lose all track of time. Eileen had no idea how long she was there on the floor, naked and curled against Sam, still connected. He petted her hair, ran his hands slowly over her body, and they felt like the farthest thing from strangers. Sam knew she couldn’t hear him, so he’d whisper against her neck or into her palms, praising her in the way she’d always imagined that a mate would do.

“You’re beautiful, Eileen,” he whispered into her hand. The bliss of knotting still left Eileen trembling too much to speak in return; she sank into another wave and moaned softly, and Sam caressed her hip, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck. “So beautiful,” he breathed, shivering as her body fluttered around him. “God…you’re perfect…”

The vibrations through the floor made Eileen open her eyes. The repair crew must have finally gotten into the elevator — the doors were sliding open, a small crowd of men peering inside. She and Sam were a gratuitous sight, naked and wet among their discarded clothes, knotted together. Eileen was so high on Sam that she didn’t even care, though. She hummed pleasantly and closed her eyes as the workers gawked. Sam was still holding her and petting her hair, and that was all she cared about right now.

Sam was a strong alpha, and it took several hours for the knot to subside. Eileen came back to her senses somewhat to find Sam separating them as carefully as he could. They were laying together on the floor still, but somebody had put blankets around them. The elevator crew must not have been able to move them until they weren’t knotted together, Eileen realized. 

She flushed in shame and embarrassment. God, the whole work crew had seen her — had seen THEM, seen what they’d done in their desperation. Sam was sitting up and hugging the blanket over his lap, running a hand through his tousled hair. He still looked absolutely gorgeous, even without the lust of heat clouding her mind. In their desperation, Eileen hadn’t even noticed the black tattoo on his chest — a circle wreathed in flames with a star in the middle. 

He averted his eyes from her until she hugged the other side of the blanket up to cover her chest. 

“Uh…” Sam turned uncertain hazel eyes on her, almost shy. “Hello,” he said finally, brows furrowing. Eileen was bemused by the shyness — after what they’d done, hiding under a blanket was pointless, right? But Sam was like no alpha she’d ever met. He seemed to be trying to be tactful about the situation.

Eileen glanced around the elevator, which had the doors closed again. Her whole body felt that deep, slightly sore satisfaction that she hadn’t felt in years, that only getting knotted could bring.

“Sam,” she began, taking a deep breath. “Look at me.” He did immediately, apologies and questions in his eyes. Eileen remembered the fire in them, along with that iron will and gentle but firm grip on her arms, her hips…her body was heating up again just thinking about it, remembering how it felt. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, before she could continue. He nodded toward her, clearing his throat. “I-I know this’s awkward, it was an emergency, we had to. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. I know…we’re practically strangers.” He mustered a small smile at that, but Eileen thought maybe it looked sad.

“Do you tell all the strangers you knot that they’re perfect?” Eileen replied, amused at how fast he looked back at her. Sam held up both big hands, instantly flustered.

“No! No, I-I don’t usually do this with strangers,” he explained, frowning.

Eileen looked over his neck, startled at how sad she felt at the obvious conclusion. 

“You’ve got a mate,” she interpreted. Of course he did — he was a very attractive man, and clearly his lovemaking skills were well-practiced. Going back to the vibrator after last night was going to be hell, but that was hardly Sam’s problem…

“No,” Sam said, glancing around them sheepishly. “Um, no, I usually just…stay home, do the artificial pheromones thing. It’s not glamorous, but having a mate is a commitment — people shouldn’t do it until they mean it, you know?”

Eileen smiled at him, and she was pretty sure that warmth in his gaze from before was now being aimed right back at him. 

“I do know. Me, too,” she admitted. Sam glanced back to her quickly, blinking.

“YOU? But you’re…” He blushed, gesturing to her. “Look at you. The world’s crazy to pass you up.” 

“More like I passed them up,” Eileen explained, blushing a bit despite herself. “The alphas I’ve been with before didn’t care about me — they just wanted to knot something.” 

Sam groaned, putting his head in his hands. He was mumbling something, but Eileen couldn’t see his lips. She frowned.

“What? I’m Deaf, you have to look at me when you talk.”

Sam took a deep breath and sat up, sighing. 

“I said, I’m so sorry. If you didn’t want any part of this, what we did, I-I should’ve tried to bust the door down or something—”

“Sam,” Eileen laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not talking about you.” When he looked at her again, she tilted her head toward the door, raising her eyebrows.

“You’re the best person I could get stuck in here with. We should probably get out so they can fix the elevator now,” she reasoned. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, smiling sadly.

“Right.”

He got to his feet, pulling the blanket up with him to wrap it around his waist. Eileen was glad to see the crew had left them each a blanket, even if they apparently hadn’t been thoughtful enough to leave some new clothes to change into. She stood up slowly, hugging the blanket to her body. Wrapping it under her arms, she tied it around her like a bath towel. 

Sam towered over her, the top of her head coming to his chin. Seeing the uncertainty in his hazel eyes, Eileen took one of his big hands in hers and squeezed it tight.

“I don’t know about you, Sam, but I’m hungry. We missed dinner last night,” she pointed out. He was admiring her, eyes shifting between their hands and her face. After a moment, he lifted his other hand to brush a lock of Eileen’s dark hair behind her ear. 

“You really want to spend more time with me?” He asked hopefully.

Eileen nodded. The way his eyes lit up made her smile, and she squeezed his hand again.

“I want to spend a lot more time with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This is my first-ever attempt at A/B/O, the first het smut fic I've ever posted anywhere, annnd the first Saileen smutty fic I've ever written, so please be gentle with your feedback. I wrote this after realizing I hardly ever see het A/B/O and have never seen Eileen in such a scenario. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ♥ *Throws fic to the internet winds and runs away*


End file.
